1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a class of acylaminoorganosilicon compounds and their use in compositions for coating glass and especially glass containers. More specifically, the class of acylaminoorganosilicon compounds are those containing a fatty ethenoid substituent.
2. Prior Art
Acylaminoorganosilicon compounds have been generally known since the pioneering work performed by Morehouse as reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,929,829 and 2,928,858. The novel acylaminoorganosilicon compounds taught in these references were considered useful as, among other things, acid-base indicators; additives for silicon products, such as oils and gums; thermosetting resins for coating materials; and ultraviolet ray absorbers.
Subsequent to the work performed by Morehouse, improvements based on new and useful acylaminoorganosilicon compounds were discovered. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,461, the use of a conjugated olefin containing acylaminoorganosilicon compounds was taught as effective fiber glass reinforcing agents. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,266, a distinct class of acylaminoorganosilicon compounds was fluorine modified to provide a coating material that is useful as a water repellent. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,699, a new and useful class of haloorganoacylaminoorganosilicon compounds are reported to be useful as a coating material.
A variance on the theme, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,354 is directed to amide acid and imido-substituted organosilicon compounds that are reportedly useful as glass fiber coupling agents. In a closely related U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,439, imido-substituted organopolysiloxanes were disclosed, including conjugated, unsaturated acylaminoorganosilicon compounds, as additives for glass fibers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,327, acylaminoorganosilicon compounds with thio-containing substituents were reported as plasticizers and coupling agents.
A new class of complex acylaminoorganosilicon compounds was reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,455 and 4,284,548. In each the mono- and bis-silanes were characterized by a single acylamino group and at least one secondary or tertiary amminoorgano group. These novel compositions were considered useful in fiber sizes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,738, acylaminoorganosilicon compounds that contained various pendant silanes were described as useful glass fiber sizes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,832, silylated polymers were prepared by amidation of acid chloride modified polymers with aminoorganosilanes for use as coating materials.
CA 84:59633W teaches stearoyl and oleoyl acylaminoorganosilicon compounds.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 537,671 filed Sept. 30, 1983, acylaminoorganosilicon compounds containing fatty ethenoid groups are described as useful glass fiber sizes.
It is well known in the art that glass derives its strength from an unblemished surface and any scratches or flaws which are present on the surface descreases the strength of the glass many-fold. Glass articles, such as bottles, sheets and fibers possess their maximum strength shortly after they are formed. Their strength rapidly diminishes when they are subjected to abrasive contact in the course of handling, packaging and shipping.
This problem is illustrated for glass containers that are used by processors of food and beverages. The glass containers are subjected to a number of processing operations. The containers are washed, filled, closed, labelled and packaged for delivery. During these operations, the glass containers are rubbed or otherwise contacted in various ways, often under high pressure, which can cause scratching. The glass containers repeatedly come into contact with each other as they move from station to station and during the various washing, filling, closing and packaging operations. Although the need for a glass protective coating was described for glass containers, there are other applications in which this coating for glass articles will be useful.
Numerous references to compositions and materials used as protective coatings exist in the patent literature for glass surfaces. The most widely used protective coatings, for glass bottles, include tin and titanium compounds such as titanium and stannic halides and alkyl titanates. These materials are sprayed on the surface of the glass at a temperature of from 480.degree. C. to 640.degree. C. The tin and titanium compounds are believed to react with moisture in the air to form a TiO.sub.2 or SnO.sub.2 layer. After the glass is annealed to about 230.degree. C. or lower, a second coating that consists of a polyethylene emulsion, is applied as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,533, 3,598,632, 3,496,825, 3,853,612 and 4,272,587. The coating system described in these patents provide a very good protective finish to the glass surface. The coating, however, is very expensive. The price of the intermediates, such as the stannic halide or titanium compounds, the two step application, and the damage to the metal equipment resulting from the corrosive nature of the metal halides all contribute to the unit cost of this coating.
Protective aqueous coating compositions consisting of an organofunctional silane and an organic polymer, such as, for example, vinyl polymers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,985), polyamino-acrylate esters (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,365 and 4,250,068) and epoxy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,208, and European patent application No. 82300480.9) are either difficult to apply, i.e. require a primer coat, costly or do not possess the combination of properties required for the glass application, such as for bottles.
Attempts to circumvent the above problems consisted of coating the glass surfaces with an aqueous emulsion of an olefin such as polyethylene and a silane, such as polyethyleneaminepropyltrimethoxysilane or an ethylenediaminopropyltrialkoxysilanes, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,353) or a alkyltrialkoxysilane, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,361) or gamma-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,677) or simply an aqueous solution of a silane and an amine salt of acetic acid, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,801). While good abrasion resistance and "labelability" are alleged for these coatings, the adhesion of the coating to the bottle when subjected to an aqueous wash, especially aqueous caustic wash, is too low for certain applications.
Although the art is replete with improvements in and modifications of compositions containing organofunctional silanes that are used to coat glass, it is believed that the instant fatty ethenoid acylaminoorganosilicon compounds containing unsaturation in the fatty constitutents are novel as a coating and/or component in a coating for glass articles.